


Unforgiving Jesus

by thatlittleblackbox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood Drinking, Fisting, M/M, Pig Play, S&M, Salt And Burn, Shit, Whipping, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittleblackbox/pseuds/thatlittleblackbox
Summary: We get to meet unforgiving Jesus





	Unforgiving Jesus

It had been a calm day, and Shane was settled comfortably in the kitchen chair with his elbow on the armrest watching as Jesus was boiling water on the stove, his hair shining in the dim lighting along with the gigantic silver French press filled with coffee grounds. Jesus poured the water into the press over the grounds with the aroma filling the room. They sat at the table in silence waiting, as the smell got stronger Shane felt a slight tingle in his groin but didn’t understand….it was just the smell of coffee, silence and Jesus sitting at the table. Time was up, Jesus slowly began pressing the rod to filter the grounds “Cream or sugar?” he asked with a slight grin. “Cream or sugar?” he asked again. “Uhhh um umm…just black” Shane replied, he was unable to focus, his cock began getting hard watching the rod go down in the press, the simple answer was the best answer. “Large or small?” Jesus began waving the cups in motion with a playful smile. Shane was almost speechless again with a deer in the headlights look and mouth partially open he replied slowly “Lar-ge.” Jesus poured a large cup for Shane and a small one for himself, and they sat in silence drinking, with intermittent grins. For some reason Jesus had a mischievious smile and Shane couldn’t read him with his cop intuition. Shane wasn’t sure where this was going, was this just evening coffee with weird Jesus or a potential sexual encounter. “I’ve never had your coffee before, in fact I don’t think we’ve ever had coffee together. This is some strong shit!” said Shane. “I have to say the experience with me is quite different” Jesus replied with his grin. Shane’s cup was finally empty and Jesus poured him more. “I haven’t shown you my basement, I’ll take you there when you finish” said Jesus. Shane’s eyes widened again he began quickly drinking his cup, he felt this was headed in the right direction; he was going to get lucky tonight. After a few minutes “finished!” They both got up from the table cleaning up, but Jesus poured a small cup for himself to take downstairs. Shane was trying to hide his bulge but couldn’t, he saw Jesus looking down at it with his goofy smile as he kept moving around the kitchen. Most guys would have touched it or made some remark; Shane was puzzled, Jesus wasn’t taking the bait which made him want him more. They ventured downstairs to the basement, Shane’s crotch awkwardly bulging and Jesus with a small cup of coffee in hand Jesus locking the deadbolt with a key behind them.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs, looking around Shane saw tables covered with cloths and buckets and random stools, he finally spotted a black leather couch next to a queen bed in the corner of the room near the TV; that was where he would make his move, it had been a while since he had plowed some otter ass and sitting at the table over mindless coffee was giving him more frustration. He was willing to do anything to get it. Jesus walked him to a wide open space in the room not quite what Shane had planned but sex was sex. They stood face to face, Jesus could smell the stench of Shane, the mix of dirt, musk, sweat, and coffee from his breath, he admired his build, strength and stamina. Shane admired everything about Jesus his piercing eyes, his dark neatly groomed hair, and the smell of cologne that was scarce since walkers took over. Jesus began taking off his shirt and Shane began taking his off too. Shane threw his shirt to the floor and moved in for a kiss grabbing at Jesus’s waist that was stopped by a slow push back “Have you done this before?” Shane mouth wide opened shocked staring back at Jesus, no longer with a smile or grin but with a dead serious and straight face “Have you done this before?” “Yeah of course baby!” Shane replied still in shock that he had gotten cock blocked after the invitation. Shane started thinking to himself “I’ve fucked plenty of dudes what the fuck is this guy thinking?” Jesus walked to a cabinet in the corner and began digging “down here its ‘Yes sir master, ’ rule 2 there is no safe word, rule 3 you trust me.” He pulled out several ropes bringing them to Shane, “Have you done this before?” “No sir master,” Shane replied with a shameful look. “Do you want this?” There was a pause, as Jesus began preparing the ropes, this wasn’t what Shane signed up for, but he was willing to do anything for some otter ass at this point. “Yes sir master. ” Master wasn’t surprised at the reply he knew what Shane wanted and how much he wanted it. “Take off your clothes, fold them and put them in the chair, and hang mine on the back of the chair” “Yes sir master!” Shane eagerly did it with a smile and returned to his place in the room. “Down on your hands and knees, “ Shane moved down on the cold ground as his master paced shirtless in the room, his hair shining with the dim light. The master squatted touching Shane, starting at his shoulders down to his hands, then feeling both sides of his torso examining his muscles and scars. Master finally reached Shane’s butt cheeks squeezing them lightly and then examining his legs. Shane was hard, and last the master finally grabbed his cock feeling his hardness, his nuts dangling, and rubbing through the overgrown hair. Shane saw master spit on his hand and all of a sudden his ass crack was warm and wet, he could feel a finger moving up and down, he felt began to feel uneasy about this but he had committed. All of a sudden he felt a finger pressing against his hole, he tensed, master moved his finger away and Shane loosened up. Master began stroking Shane, to give him some relief from the built up tension. “Aaahhh” moaned Shane, his body began to relax from his doggie style position and he started to slump closer to the ground “hold yourself up!” “Yes sir master,” Shane replied returning to his posture he wanted to relax but he knew he couldn’t. He felt a finger pressing against his hole again, he decided to give in to the master whom he was supposed to trust, he felt the finger go in; surprisingly it was just pressure he actually felt a slight sense of pleasure but was still on the fence but let the master continue to play. Shane was never into ass play after he accidentally farted and ruined that night, this was a big step for him, as master continued to add fingers into his ass Shane felt more pleasure and a sense of accomplishment, he had overcome his fear.

Master stopped, got up, and pulled a stool in the middle of the room. Shane was excited about what was next but afraid. “Stand up on the stool,” “Yes sir master.” Shane stood up precum leaking, noticing the extremely relaxed state of his anus he tightened and got on the stool. He wondered what was going on with master, was he hard? When were they going to have sex? Master tied Shane’s wrists and threw the rope between the rafters in the ceiling, finally pulling Shane’s arms up and securing the rope to a setup he created in the floor. Master put his face into Shane’s hairy crotch smelling its sweat, Shane got harder expecting to get his dick sucked but he was wrong. Master pushed the stool out from under him and Shane was dangling from the ceiling by his arms, Shane struggled and master steadied him from swinging their eyes caught each other, Shane had a look of distrust. Master spit on Shane’s dick and began stroking it to reassure him, he slipped a finger into Shane’s asshole which he eagerly accepted. Shane began to relax again after gentle strokes and fingering; it wasn’t sex but he hadn’t felt that good in a while.

Master walked over to the tables that were covered and removed the cloths, under them were multiple whips and paddles and a buckets that Shane couldn’t make out. Master picked up a leather whip, with multiple strands and lengths. He looked at Shane with a straight face examining him, Shane knew what was coming and was preparing himself. “Whack” went the whip across Shane’s chest he gasped, he could do this it was just a little red. “Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack!” Shane gasped again taking deep breaths, master watched him with each beating. Shane began to feel the burn from the leather, these weren’t light beatings like he was used to in foreplay. Master returned to the table he picked up and began sipping from his small cup of coffee he had brought from upstairs watching Shane. He put the whip back in its place and moved to section of the table with switches and sticks. Shane got worried as master’s hand hovered over what looked like a wooden mopstick from a grocery store, he didn’t want to leave with broken bones, but the hand moved to a simple slender switch acquired from a tree. Shane had begun losing his erection during the first round of beatings but he still felt like his cock could explode. “How many times have you masturbated this week?” “Uuuhhhh um 11” Shane answered unsurely. “Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack whack, whack, whack, whack,!” master beat him across the front of this thighs; Shane could feel the stinging everywhere his thighs, his cock, and his balls. He was believing this to be a mistake. He moaned and gasped in pain. Master stood there listening to him moaning, pacing back and forth. “Quiet!” with a whack across the back, the moaning subsided. “How many men have you had sex with?” There was silence, Shane was afraid of how many lashes for this one and if hits nuts were going to take a direct hit. “Whack!” “23!23! Fucking God!”….Whack Whack“Yes sir master!”, “Sorry, Sorry yes sir master, yes yes sir master!” Master went to the table carefully choosing the next object. As master was slowly going over the table Shane could feel something throughout his body, it was the coffee he had had too much. The urge to piss was hitting quick and he was tied to the ceiling. He broke out in a nervous sweat as master returned with a different whip, attached with strands of rope, leather, and wire. He took 23 lashes to the back, in the end he could feel burning across his back and what felt like bleeding but he couldn’t tell, his groin was burning too badly between the beatings and the large urge to piss. “Master I have to piss. ” Master looked back at him, he knew Shane wanted to be let loose to relieve himself. He grabbed a bucket and placed it on the floor in front of Shane. “Master I have to piss” “Then relieve yourself.” Shane started pissing attempting to aim his stream the best he could at the bucket fearing more beatings, as he finished the stream slowed and piss dribbled down his legs. Master then took the bucket and threw the piss in Shane’s face, it was warm and smelled like concentrated urine. Master returned to the table sipping on his small cup of coffee again which was probably now cold. Shane was discouraged he wanted otter sex, not otter torture and he was stuck drenched in piss. He decided he wasn’t doing this again. Master came from the table again with a knife “you said 23?” “Yes sir master.” Shane began to feel cutting on horizontally across his back, it was slow and he felt it draw blood with each cut. “Aaahhh” Master ignored the moaning and continued. Shane counted the cuts there were 24. He could feel the blood going down his back to his asshole. As the blood hit his asshole he tensed up. His body had started again when master made the second cut. It was the coffee again, Shane could feel his stomach churning and it radiated to his asshole; master was standing there and could hear everything and noticed Shane tensing not with each cut but with each stomach grumble he grinned for the first time since the beginning of their session.

Master went back to the table and picked up a bucket and brought it to Shane, which he noticed a white powder. Master’s hand went down into the bucket picking up the dust “AAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH” he threw salt across Shane’s bleeding back, “AAAAAHHHHHH” another few dashes went across his front from where he was beaten earlier. Shane had never felt pain like this before, it kept burning and burning and there was no way to stop it. By this time Shane was crying in tears from the pain, master was standing in front of him with his cold blue eyes and dark straight hair just watching in curiosity. He then took a tall stool for Shane “squat,” Shane did as he was told hanging but perching from the stool with his ass positioned perfectly by master. Shane had physically surrendered and sex was off the table. Master could still hear Shane’s stomach making noises, and had come to the conclusion that this was Shane’s biggest fear. Shane still looking at him tearful master took 2 fingers wiping them across his back tasting the blood in his mouth, he wasn’t just interested in torture.

Master began inserting his bare bloody fingers into Shane’s ass, he could feel Shane tensing tighter than normal and moaning a bit louder, with a sound of discomfort. “Master please!” Master planted his face into Shane’s pubes sniffing, and Shane began getting hard “do what feels right” he said softly. Master began inserting more fingers Shane couldn’t bare the pain of his tight hole against the increasing amount of fingers so against his instinct he relaxed letting out a wet shart that began dribbling down master’s arm. Shane got instant relief and felt dirty. He had obeyed the master however he still felt guilty for shitting himself, it was awkward not having privacy. Master went to the table reaching into another bucket, he began lubing his arm. He went back to Shane, and began inserting his fingers again Shane could feel them going in and out, he was loose and he could feel the base of master’s hand going inside, he couldn’t control it or the sounds and waste coming out of his hole. Master progressed pushing his arm further into Shane and the act got messy. Shane surrendered his body to the master, his hole began eating the master’s arm loosening and tightening with each thrust. Shane felt pleasure, pain, and pride as the master’s arm moved in and out. He always had looked down on taking things in his ass and turned his nose at fisting, but he felt the pride of taking something so large. His dick got hard with all the feelings and his cock began to leak. It seemed to leak faster and faster the more the master plunged his arm into Shane’s hole. The master kept an eye on Shane’s cock, going in for a last push just past his midforearm, he slowly pulled it out and Shane steadily kept oozing. As the last of his hand came out Shane felt empty both physically and emotionally, he was back to his old self. His asshole was loose and leaking fluids but he didn’t care he wanted more. He looked at master lustfully, eager, and almost defiant. Master took his dirty hand wiping it covering Shane’s face. Shane began breathing through his mouth to avoid the smell and master shoved his fingers into Shane’s mouth; Shane was forced to taste his ass. He spit back at master, as the fingers were removed from his mouth.

Master turned to the table, pulling the stool out from Shane making him dangle from the ceiling. He picked up a wooden stick and returned to Shane’s backside; “Whack, whack, whack, whack….” “Aaaahhhhh..Ooooohhhhhh..Aaaahhhhhh!!!” he beat him 24 times on the ass. As the beatings progressed the pain increased, Shane felt as if he was going to pass out; at 23 he blacked out momentarily and came back when 24 hit. Master placed his stick back on the table, as Shane was struggling to maintain consciousness after the beatings. All of a sudden Shane dropped to the floor onto his filth; master had untied the rope holding him to the ceiling. Master approached him and Shane looked up tired and in despair. Master lifted him up, Shane limped walking and leaning against him, his body bleeding and in pain. “Where are we going master?” “Jesus wants to clean you up!” They walked into a small room. Jesus began turned on the warm shower water and removed the remaining rope from Shane, Jesus began to undress himself. He checked the water, he stepped in first leading Shane to the warm spray. Shane could feel the burning of the water in his wounds, he was tired, in pain, and could barely stand. Jesus supported both of them, washing him both him and Shane with a mystery soap that smelled like men’s cologne. The dirty water eventually turned clear and the water stopped and the two exited the shower. Jesus dried Shane off quickly, and did a quick dry of himself leaving his hair partially damp. He helped Shane to the bed in the corner of the room. Shane noticed he had finally made it to the bed but just needed to rest. Jesus began rubbing suave on Shane’s back covering his wounds as Shane began dozing off he worked his way to the front of Shane’s naked body to address the wounds there.

Shane woke up a few hours later he was under the covers, he felt clean a bit sore and wounded, he could feel warmth behind his back. He rolled over meeting eyes with a smiling Jesus, naked, shinning brown hair, and piercing blue eyes who was reading a book. “You needed the rest.” All of a sudden Shane started remembering the events; all the cuts and beatings, touching his body to validate reality. His eyes started tearing, Jesus began to embrace him puling Shane on top of him as he spread his legs, he positioned Shane between them as their faces met eye to eye. Jesus kissed Shane as he shed a few more tears. Shane could feel his genitals against Jesus’s. He kissed back feeling Jesus’s back he felt a scar at the top. He realized they had a connection. He spit in his hand, rubbing his cock as it got hard, he spit again placing it outside of Jesus’s hole. He looked at him for reassurance. Shane pushed his cock into the hairy hole, realizing this was fuck 24. The hole was tight and he proceeded cautiously, he watched Jesus smile with each thrust, his mouth opened as if he were about to eat a strawberry. Shane began thrusting harder, noticing his partner wincing. He spit down on his cock and the wincing decreased and he thrusted harder. Shane felt contractions around his cock and he thrusted slow and deep, Jesus started cumming silently with his mouth open and slightly grinning; it shot up hitting them both in their faces, and into Jesus’s beard and hair. Shane gained strength rolling them over and Jesus on top of him, he kept pumping him “aaahhhhaahhhhhahhhh” Shane began releasing his seed inside, it was uncontrollable. Jesus could felt the warmth of Shane’s cock, but got warmer as he began filling with the hotter semen. Shane sat up both of them covered in cum, they began playfully kissing with his dick still inside. Shane reached for the nightstand grabbing a knife, he embraced Jesus and began cutting below the scar he already had. Blood drew dripping down onto the bed and onto Shane’s legs. Shane cleaned the knife with his finger tasting the blood and sharing its sweet taste with Jesus. Shane’s cock softened and Jesus’s tight hole squeezed the remainder out leaving the semen inside. Shane was satisfied he fucked Jesus, getting that otter ass he had been craving, and he had worked hard for it and wasn’t planning on sharing.


End file.
